1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer programming. More particularly, it relates to alternatively re-organizing complex IF-THEN clauses as case statements based on binary condition strings.
2. Background Art
In very complex agents, nested IF-THEN clauses can become unwieldy, adversely affecting program performance through unnecessary and/or redundant checking of conditions.
In addition, complex nesting of IF-THEN clauses results in program code that is very difficult for the programmer maintain and enhance. Nested IF-THEN clauses, even with simple conditions and code blocks, are often inherently difficult for many programmers to navigate through during maintenance. When the evaluated conditions and code blocks requiring conditional execution become complex, the problem is exacerbated. Despite the best efforts of the original programmer to comment the code, steep learning curves result for future programmers inheriting it. Additionally, the code becomes much more prone to logic errors and even more redundancy.